Baby Bounce
by D-for-Duchess
Summary: 5th prologue for RED MIX PINK: None of them ever thought that their captain and their manager will finally fights one day, and when both does, the team is screwed. They need to work out a solution, fast. Thankfully, a child does it for them. UPDATE CHAPTER 2!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**__ Hello guys, Happy New Year! I hope you have a great holiday with your family and friends. Sorry for the long wait, but here is the fifth oneshot, and I don't think we can call it a shot since I'm planning to make this into three chapters. It's just beyond my control, I just can't stop writing!_

_Special thanks to the cutie __**Flo-chan**__ who helped me out as usual. And welcome to the series too. Again and again, thank you for all of you who reviewed, it means a lot to me since it works like a stimulus. Lol_

_**Disclaimer**__: it's Fujimaki Tadatoshi who owns Kurobasu~_

**Baby** **Bounce**

Aomine Daiki almost choked on the strawberry milk he's been drinking. "Oy, Satsuki, you can't be serious," he said between his coughs as he wiped the milk drops from his mouth.

His childhood friend, Momoi Satsuki, is looking at him, confused. "Why not? I'm really going to quit from the team," she inquired, lightly putting her hands behind her back.

"B-But.." Aomine protested, slightly panicked.

"I don't need your permission, Dai-chan, I just wanted to tell you," the girl put her hands on her waist and frowned at him. "Okay then, see you!" After that she turned away from him and left.

Aomine froze on his spot. He still can't believe what he just heard. Momoi suddenly wants to talk to him after she refused to come to the gym for a week, and that's what she tells him when she meets him. Is she serious? Really? Serious enough that she doesn't care about him and will leave?!

He quickly texts his teammates to meet up in the clubroom, and runs there as fast as he can after they all confirmed it.

"Oy! This is bad!" He yelled as he pushes the door open.

"So noisy, nanodayo. Today is not my lucky day, so I'm pretty much on edge. You better stop yelling," Midorima glared at him from his sitting position behind the table.

"Give me one good reason as to why you called me here from my nap time, Mine-chin, or I'm going to crush you," Murasakibara yawned, leaning to the locker on his left side, also in a bad mood since he rushed here and was unable to grab his snack on the way.

"Aren't we supposed to be teammates?" Aomine protested and slammed the door hardly, upset.

"Calm down, Aomine-kun. They're just joking," Kuroko, who is the one standing closest to him, calms him down.

"Kurokocchi is right. What's wrong?" Kise supported the smallest boy and chuckled nervously.

Aomine sighed. "This is getting worse, Satsuki told me she's going to quit," he told them.

"Heeeeeeee?!" As he expected, all of them inquired, looking really shocked (in their own way). Most of their jaws were dropping.

"But, we can't go on without Sa-chin," now Murasakibara looks extremely awake.

"This is beyond our anticipation," Midorima nods and adjusts his glasses.

"But if she quit, d-do you remember what happened at our last match? We're screwed, ssu!" Kise adds, panicking.

He reminded them about the match a week ago, the one that Momoi was absent. Their captain was trying to solve the situation by himself, he didn't look like usual back then. He did look firm and charismatic but none of them understood what he was talking about. It turned into chaos and the game ended up with one point difference on their side. Thankfully, that was just a practice game.

"Exactly! And if we're going to be screwed again-" Aomine butted in.

"The director is going to increase our exercise routine…" He finished the sentence with the rest of them, all looking down at the floor with dark expressions plastered on their faces, a heavy pressure above them all.

"Gah! What should we do?" The small forward scrambled his blonde hair in frustration.

"We need to think of a solution, fast," the shooting guard, who is also the vice-captain, suggested firmly.

"Let's just make them both make up, everything will be back to normal," said the center lightly.

"It's not that easy, Akashi won't apologize, I think the problem is really big, and he assumed he's right. Satsuki is just as stubborn, she believes she is right too, she won't back down," the power forward disbanded the idea straight away. All of them know their captain's nature really well (since they fear him so much sometimes), and Aomine knows more than anyone else about their manager's behavior.

Kise stopped fussing around and tried to steady himself. "That's odd, really.. I thought everything is alright between them.. Aren't they sleeping together sometimes or something like that?" He asked confusedly, breaking the uncomfortable silence in the room.

"That doesn't necessarily mean they can't fight, Kise-kun," Kuroko corrected him blankly, like usual. If an outsider saw that reaction they probably would thought that he's being harsh and ignoring his teammate, but all the people in there know he doesn't mean it in that way.

"Does anyone have any idea about what that fight is all about, ssu?" The blonde asked again and looked around at the members.

It all started ten days ago, before the practice match the week before, that time it was really a match against Kamikuza. It happened right after the game. The regulars (minus one), and the rest of the members were changing their clothes comfortably in the locker room.

"_I SAID NO!" _Until they heard their captain shout out from outside.

"_H-hey, what is that?" Murasakibara almost fell from his seat while the others were already running at the door to peak._

"_But you can't tell me to not do it! And why are you being so mad, Akashi-kun?" They were shocked when they found out that the manager was standing face to face with him. Her facial expression was something between upset and shocked. They couldn't see their captain expression though._

"_First, of course I can order you to do it, I'm the captain. Second, how could you possibly expect me to not be mad in this kind of situation?" Akashi stated coldly as he folded his hands in front of his body._

"_What happened? Is there a problem, nanodayo?" Midorima tried to calm him down._

"_Satsuki, oy.. Are you alright?" While Aomine was more worried about rescuing his childhood friend._

_Akashi looked back at them with his narrowed eyes and so made them suddenly shiver. "Stay out of this, all of you," he ordered and looked in front of him again._

"_Nijimura-senpai, ssu?" Kise turned to Teikou former captain for help._

_Their senpai sighed heavily. "I know. I have to talk to the coach later.. First he kicked out Haizaki and now this.." He commented, agreeing with him._

"_He won't kick out Sa-chin, about that I'm sure," said Murasakibara who finally joined them on the door. "She's too special," he added simply._

"_But if Momoi-san can't be controlled.." Kuroko responded him, his brows furrowing. The rest of them agreed heavily, he could be right._

"_Well, I still don't want to do it, but I want to do what I always do!" Momoi put her hands on her waist as she said stubbornly._

_This is the first time for them to see the manager acting like this, especially to their captain. They always thought that Momoi was the most obedient towards the red-haired boy – who has the best relationship with her. There's no way she'll fight him, but it seems that they are wrong. This is also the first time they saw their captain being mad at her, using his coldness and his position against their manager. He have never done that before, he used to always stood up for her._

"_Very well, then don't come to us," Akashi turned his back to her._

"_What?" She exclaimed, her hands hanging on the side of her body, matching her tensed knuckles._

"_I said; don't come to us before you reflect on yourself and are ready to obey me again." He didn't look back, he only stopped and glanced around his shoulder._

"_Fine, then I won't come here again!" She nodded and turned away angrily, leaving them with a quick pace._

"_Mo-Momoicchi," Kise called her helplessly._

"_Satsuki!" Aomine wasted no time to chase after her, with the blonde trailing behind him._

"_Oy, Akashi," Nijimura stopped the point guard when they finally met._

"_I said.." Akashi looked up at him coldly and uttered dangerously calm, "do not interfere, senpai."_

_Nijimura said nothing more and just froze on his spot, letting him walk to his locker._

"_Are you alright, senpai?" Midorima asked him worriedly._

"_Definitely not," Nijimura smiled tiredly and shook his head at him. His body was trembling._

They shook their heads at Kise as they all finished reminding, looking uneasy while doing so.

"Ano.." Suddenly the phantom sixth man spoke. "But I think I have a solution for this problem, do you want to hear it?" He asked, unsure.

"Kurokocchi!" The small forward wailed as he jumped at the smaller male, hugging him.

"As long as it works, nanodayo," the shooting guard crossed his arms.

"Yeah, none of us idiots have any idea anyway," said the center as he nodded.

"Who are you calling an idiot?!" The power forward snapped at him.

Kuroko nodded after their response. "I think that, as long as they're forced to be in the same place so they could talk, it should be enough. I'm sure they also miss talking with each other, it's been a week, and we all know how close they were. All we have to do is to set them up," his face was in his usual blank expression.

"Set them up?" Aomine repeated his best friend's words and arched an eyebrow.

"You mean trap?" Midorima confirmed, and Kuroko just exchanged a knowing look with him.

"You can be sly sometimes, Kurokocchi," Kise sighed and scratched the back of his head.

All that Murasakibara did was yawn.

"Still, how do you expect us to do that, nanodayo?" The green-haired boy was the one to agree first to the rather mischievous and dangerous proposal.

"One of us can lure Momoi-san and the other can lure Akashi-kun. We'll leave before they realize, but we have to make sure they find each other. A big crowd is good, so they won't get suspicious easily," the teal blue-haired boy continued on telling his plan to his teammates.

"Then, the one who should stay with Momoicchi is Kurokocchi, it'll be very easy to lure her," concluded the teen model.

"So who will stay with the other one?" Murasakibara finally spoke again.

And since he's the one who's speaking, almost all of them don't really pay any attention towards him. "The other one?" They asked back to him, confused.

Midorima adjusts his glasses. "Just to remind us, that captain of ours can be very terrifying sometimes. Even I don't want to mess with him," he told them as he was the only one who understood the purple head's words.

There was a dark cloud above their heads as they were thinking about their red head captain and the various aspects of his personality. "Oh, _that_ other one.." They mumbled weakly and faintly, knowing exactly who's Murasakibara meant by now.

**-TBC-**

_For the first time I wrote to be continued, lol. So what do you guys think? Make sure you tell me, okay._

_By the way, I'm having a __**health examination**__ this week, I guess there's something wrong with my body and so I decide to check it. So, __**please pray**__ for me, because honestly, I'm scared. It might turn out into a big deal but hopefully it won't._

_Well, I hope you enjoyed. I'll see you on the next chapter, buh bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for the delay. To tell you honestly I already finished the whole plot for the prologue, but things happened, so I'm truly sorry. Now that everything is start falling back to pieces I'll try to update at least once in ten days or two weeks at max :)

Thank u so much for **Fuwacchi** who helped betaing my story and be there right when I'm about to give up, xoxo. Welcome to the series; **Daniela, realnoobs, AnnaLorenzo, kkaebsong, and ****AVisitorAXMfan**, and thank u so much for all of u who have read and review. I really appreciate it *kisses*

Without further ado, here's the chapter two..

Oh, and for **Guest** who were wondering: This story is before Akashi had his dramatic person changes, and it's in chronological release for my stories RedMixPink. Feel free to check all of them on my profile.

**xXx**

Momoi glances shyly to the boy beside her. Her heart's thumping and her cheeks are flustered from time to time. She quietly thanks God for this moment, because she needed it. She's been stressed lately as she hasn't been able to watch the basketball she likes, or help the team she loves, and she doesn't see him often. She thought he didn't care if she wasn't around, but now here he is, walking side by side with her after he said he missed her at practice, and he even personally asked her to accompany him to the mall.

It's a bit too crowded for her, but she doesn't mind as long as she's hanging out with him. Besides, this is the perfect site for that, hanging out, just the two of them. She wonders if this is a date.

"You look very happy, Momoi-san," Kuroko says to her softly.

"Of course I do! This is the first time you've asked me out, Tetsu-kun," Momoi responds cheerfully, and the boy smiles at her, making her blush (again). _Oh my God! What if he asks me to date him after this! I can't faint!_ She thinks, distractedly.

For a second, she forgets about a certain red head's cold words towards her that made her feel down for the entire week.

"May I ask something?" says Kuroko as he leads her to the left.

"Anything," she nods.

"Why did you fight with Akashi-kun?" asks the boy casually.

Momoi almost slaps her forehead but manages to restrain it. Of course he'll ask this, sooner or later, she should've seen it coming. "Ah, umm, well..." she stutters, feeling very uncomfortable just thinking about it. "It would be better if you don't know. Can we not talk about this?" she forces a smile, half guilty because he seems really curious, but she really doesn't want to remember about it, at least not now.

"I see," Kuroko nods and respects her decision._ So, it is serious_, he thinks quietly to himself.

On the other hand,

the certain red head who occupied her head this entire week just arrived at the same mall with two boys who are taller than him. "Daiki, Ryouta, why are you suddenly asking me to go to this crowded mall?" Akashi Seijurou observes the crowd of humans in front of him with annoyance. He seemed a bit grouchy after the last game, and now he already has his arms crossed, posing a defensive stance.

"W-we need to buy new basketball shoes, and we figured that you'll be the best to help us, ssu," Kise reasoned reasons nervously.

"That's right. You're _always_ right after all," Aomine supports him with an awkward chuckle.

Previously, their alliance had decided that there would be two people who will guard this one, since this person will be too much to be handled by one person alone. Believe it or not, Akashi Seijurou has that kind of skill. And after a long period of arguments, eh, I mean, discussion, that ended up miserably in _jan ken pon_ (except for the phantom sixth man since he already got his task), both losers ended up with the captain.

"Are you guys by any chance.." Akashi looks up to them both. "Hiding something from me?" he inquires with a hint of suspicion.

Both Kise and Aomine try so hard to maintain their composure. Somehow they have a feeling that they won't be able to get through this mission alive.

"They're almost there, Midochin," Murasakibara informs his partner lazily as he watches the group of three boys walk awkwardly towards their target.

"I'm texting Kuroko right now," Midorima pulls out his cell and begins texting super fast with his left hand.

Both he and Murasakibara are hidden pretty well in the pet shop, amongst the cute fluffy animals which stares at them curiously.

_They're almost there. Retreat._

Kuroko flips his cell close. It's time to initiate the plan. He glances at Momoi who is looking really delighted as she paces around him, observing the basketball gear. He feels a bit bad to have to lie to her, but this is for their own good, so Kuroko takes a deep breath and makes up his mind.

"Momoi-san," he calls out and approaches her.

"Hmm?" Momoi turns to face him with a bright smile plastered on her face.

"I need to go to the bathroom, can you wait for me, please?" he fakes a reason that he had planned with the others a couple of hours ago.

"Sure, I'll wait right here," the girl nods instantly.

"Okay. Umm.. you can look around if you want, but you can't go out," says Kuroko as he walks backwards, looking a bit unsure. He has to make sure that she'll stay put.

"Got it, Tetsu-kun," Momoi responds by saluting him jokingly. He gives her one last smile before leaving to join the scouting party. _What is this? He doesn't want to be separated from me that badly?_ thought Momoi blushes like mad at the thought.

Meanwhile, the uncomfortable group that has just arrived at the spot...

"Ah, this is the place!" Kise looks around and acts like he's excited about it. They're finally here, at the sport store.

"Ooohhh! It looks cool, good pick Kise!" Aomine, supports his statement. Like usual, the power forward doesn't seem to be able to come up with words of his own and only manages to talk after the blonde.

"Why didn't you answer my question?" Akashi's brows furrow, ignoring them. He looks more annoyed than before.

"Because we have nothing to hide, ssu," Kise lies, hoping that his bright personality can make up for his awkwardness. But that over bright personality is what makes Akashi feel more uneasy about them two. Suspicious.

"Let's go inside," Aomine suggests, helping the teen model. Now that's weirder for Akashi, since Aomine has never objected against Kise and has followed his directions at all times today. "Woah, it's pretty large," the tan boy comments as they walk around.

"And stuffed," Akashi add uncomfortably, both hands still crossed and eyes staring coldly.

Secretly, Kise gives a hand signal to Aomine, and soon the bluenette is trying his best to catch the red head's attention while the blonde carefully checks his latest text.

It's from Midorima: _Kuroko is backing away. Move on to the next phase, now._

The small forward sighs nervously. This is it. "Whoa! My wallet is gone!" Kise yells in panic, checking all his pockets.

"What, really?" Aomine soon draws into a fake panic mode.

"Yes, I guess I dropped it somewhere, ssu," Kise continues to act.

"You're so reckless, Ryota," thankfully, Akashi seems to believe it and starts turning his head around.

"Aominecchi, would you help me look for it?" Kise uses the chance immediately. It'll be bad if the _target_ finds them before they leave.

"Sure," Aomine nods in understanding.

Akashi is about to comment, but...

"Akacchi, sorry, but can you take a look around for a while?" Kise interrupts by clasping his hands in front of his body and quickly dashes from the scene after that.

"We'll be right back!" Aomine also waves hurriedly at him and runs after his teammate.

"Oy!" Akashi protests, but they've already disappeared amongst the crowd. "What's wrong with them?" he asks himself in confusion.

The captain sighs in defeat. There's no use chasing them now, and since he's here, maybe he can start finding the right shoes for them both so they can go home immediately after Kise finds his wallet. So he starts walking to the basketball section.

Meanwhile, Momoi glances at her watch worriedly. It's been ten minutes since Kuroko's went to the bathroom. She wonders if he got a stomachache or something, and she hopes he's alright. She set down her wrist for the third time today and looks up. That's when she sees a certain someone with red hair that she knows all too well.

"Akashi-kun?" she calls out naturally before she can stop herself.

She regrets it as soon as he stops walking and turns his head to look at her. His stare changes soon after.

"Well, well, isn't it our manager? You've been skipping practice lately, and are you stalking me now to apologize?" he smiles even though the smile doesn't reach his eyes. There's no hint of teasing or mocking in his voice, but his sentence states it clearly.

Momoi quickly looks away. "I'm on a date with Tetsu-kun!" she tells him proudly, puffing her cheeks.

Akashi's eyes widen. "Tetsuya? That's odd, he's taking you out," he sounds out his doubt.

"What's wrong with that?" the pinknette protests in annoyance.

Akashi ignores her and looks around. "Where is he now?"

"He said he needed to use the toilet," Momoi sighs sadly. She misses her date partner already.

But Akashi seems to have a different idea, as if someone just pressed a switch in his head._ Oy, oy, just a minute here... Ryouta and Daiki were..._ he thinks and tries to unite the fragments. He finally reaches a conclusion and feels very much unhappy about it. _I'll give them a lesson later_, he glares at the entrance.

Momoi watches his reaction, and she wonders what made him so mad so suddenly. _H-he's scary,_ she thinks.

"So, I heard from the coach that you want to resign," the captain decides to change the topic and looks back at the manager.

Momoi is caught off guard at his blunt statement. "That is correct," but she regains quickly her composure and answers calmly.

"Whoa, Momocchi is amazing!" compliments Kise, his eyes sparkling with amazement. He and the alliances are watching them secretly and carefully behind the wall outside.

"She doesn't feel intimidated by Akashi, nanodayo," Midorima nods in agreement.

"Because she feels that she's right," Aomine sighs tiredly for having to repeat the fact.

But Murasakibara focuses and reacts differently from the three of them. "I can't believe Sa-chin already told the coach about her resignation!" he says sadly and even stops eating his rice cracker.

"That's really unprofessional, I expected better from you." Back at the store, Akashi has returned to crossing his arms and lecturing his manager firmly.

"What did you say?" Momoi is finally starting to feel a bit impatient. The memory of how Akashi scolded her in front of the team is still fresh in her mind.

"Just because of a small conflict with me you choose to run away. Tell me, how is that not unprofessional?" Of course, the point guard does not hold back.

"I'm not running away. Besides, what are you suggesting me to do? Apologize to you?" Momoi shakes her head violently, her voice beginning to rise slightly.

"You can start with that," and it works like a fuel towards Akashi.

"Hey, even I can see that this is bad," Murasakibara informs his teammates.

"I guess we need to reenter," Kuroko decides before everything will be too late.

"B-but-!" Kise protests.

"He's going to slaughter us both!" and Aomine supports him.

_Enough_! Momoi thinks. _He's just a middle schooler like me, and no one can look down on me!_ _Especially when I didn't do anything wrong_, she decides.

The Teiko basketball team manager almost yells at her own captain (who is frowning now) when she feels a light tug on her skirt. She quickly looks behind her, but there's no one there. So she looks down, and she's surprised when she sees a little girl about four years old looking back at her with her big, bright, pink pair of eyes.

"Mamma.." the little girl mumbles, somehow she sounds glad and relieved.

_How cutttttttteeeeeeeeeeeeee~_ Momoi inner self is yelling around, love-struck. "What's wrong, little girl? Did you lose your mom? Onee-chan will help you find her," she quickly bends down and lightly pats the little girl's head. The child laughs lightly at the touch, her cheeks are blushing.

Akashi watches the two interact, and even though he's the captain and also the brightest student in school, he's still a middle schooler and he can't help but want to tease the girl who annoyed him, just a little bit. "Well, I didn't know that you have a child," he says casually, earning a smack at his upper arm and a frown from Momoi as soon as the girl stood up.

He is stunned by her reaction, she never did that to him before. He stares at her warningly, and she stares back upset.

"Dadda~" another word from the little girl's mouth. She gains their attention and they're surprised when they see her pointing towards Akashi.

Both the manager and the captain freeze.

Akashi is the first one who snaps out of it. He clears his throat. "Wait here, Satsuki, I'm calling security."

"O-okay," Momoi nods at him, unsure. She's so confused; just a few seconds ago she was about to yell at him, but now she's obeying him even though he made her angry.

When the red head walked away, the toddler's face changes abruptly. Her face scrunches, her brows knits together, and her lips tremble. "Aaaaggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" and she scream, crying with tears and all.

Both teenagers are amazed by her action. "W-what is it, are you hurt?" Momoi is flustered and checks her carefully, while Akashi only observes her confusedly.

"DADDDDAAA! NO GOOOOOOOOO!" the girl wails incoherently.

"What's wrong with her?" the point guard raises a brow, watching both girls. "I'll be quick," he says after the little girl calmed down a bit, and continues on his way.

Again, the girl cries when he takes another step. "NOOOOOOOO GOOOOOO!"

Suddenly, Momoi notices something. "No, Akashi-kun, don't leave!" she grips Akashi's arm and forces him to stop. The boy scowls at her but does as she said. "Here, Dadda no go, okay? Stop crying, don't cry again, dadda is here.." Momoi lets his hand go and assures the girl softly. The toddler finally stops crying for good. "Oh, you poor girl," the manager sighs and pats her soft and small head lovingly.

Akashi flinches slightly when he notices how the kid glances at them both. "Is she considering us as..?" he can't finish the sentence.

Momoi looks up at him, looking unsure. "I guess so," she mumbles, frightened.

Suddenly, they hear people talking behind their back. "Oh my God, look at them," says the first person while looking at them in disgust.

"Teens nowadays are so shameless, I bet it was an accident," the second person shakes her head.

"That poor little girl, she has no idea that her parents are not ready.." the third person adds and makes the situation worse.

Momoi's face burns, while Akashi's turns pale. "Satsuki, bring the kid. We're going together," he orders firmly as soon as he regains back his self-control.

"Y-yes," Momoi grabs the little girl quickly into her hug and stands. Akashi leads the way and she followshim closely.

Meanwhile, behind the wall…

"What was… that?" Five people couldn't believe what they just saw and only manages to murmur faintly to each other.

"Now what, nanodayo?" Midorima glances at Kuroko.

"This is a big hit for all of us," the teal haired boy concludes the obvious.

"CLEARLY!" successfully earning a yell from his teammates.

Kuroko now realizes how chaotic the situation is from their reactions. "I guess we have to wait a bit longer and see," thankfully he manages to think clearly.

Far from them, Akashi and Momoi have finally arrived at the mall main office. They transferred here after they came for help to the information center.

"I already gave the announcement and the securities will patrol after this, so no need to worry," says the woman behind the desk as she closes the phone. "Water?" she offers to the teens who sits across from her. Akashi raises his hand politely, while Momoi shakes her head.

"What kind of parents let their child slip away like that?" Teiko's captain sighs and glances at the child in Momoi's lap.

"It's the beginning of the month and coincidently, a weekend. So it's really crowded, and it normally happens like that," says the woman sympathetically.

Akashi lips draw into a thin line, he doesn't like that explanation. "Alright then," he says as he stands up.

"Where are you going?" Momoi's expression grows worried as she watches him turn away at the door.

"Home," the red head answers simply.

"Uuunnnnggg~" again, the girl in Momoi's lap starts scrunching her face and wailing quietly.

The pinknette realizes that and rocks her gently in her arms. "No, dada is not going anywhere.. Akashi-kun!" she calms her and puts on her brightest smile, after that she looks around to Akashi and yells at the boy.

The Teiko's point guard halts. "What?" he doesn't mean to snap but he does as he faces her again.

"Can't you see she's going to be sad and cry without us?" Momoi explains gentler and tilts her head to the sad child.

Akashi follows her gesture and studies the toddler, another pair of eyes are looking back at him longingly. "It's not like we can do anything about it," finally, he sits again and pats her head tiredly.

Momoi sighs in relief. "There must be something," she assures him.

"Why don't you guys babysit her until her parents come to pick her?" the woman behind the desk suddenly suggests, earning a confused look from the manager and a glare from the captain. "That, of course, is if you don't have any plans," she adds quickly.

Momoi carefully tries to manage eye contact with Akashi, and when she succeeds to exchange glances with him, "Well, tomorrow is Sunday," she smiles at him, sweetly, trying to hide her nervousness and hoping that he'll agree.

She's still mad at him, she's aware of that, but she doesn't want this child on her lap to be sadder than this, and it's better to walk outside than in this boring room.

"Okay, let's get out of here," after what felt like hours, Akashi finally gives her a slight nod and signals her to stand up. She complies and rises instantly. "I'll give you my phone number, please contact me if you find something." After that, the point guard takes the pen and paper on the table and does the rest of the things.

-TbC-

**Yay, they're baby sitting!**

**Don't forget to review, have a nice day my lovely readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm truly sorry for the delay, again. But I have made sure that you guys are not going to wait until two months. Lol. The thing is, I'm also an active member in a Deviantart group "Canvas-Ranger," and that group is currently having a tournament which last uptil… three months, I guess. So, I'm kinda busy with my college essays, this fic, and drawing for that group. These three are my priorities right now. And also, my minister of IT is a jerk in a major proportion, he makes it so hard for some i-net connection to access this site. Duh.

And it's worth it since my Original Character passed into the next phase of the tournament and that this fic still attracts many readers! Yippie! *shares happiness*

Thank you kindly for **FUWACCHI **who helped me correcting this fic and made it so much better and readable. Also, of course, thank you for keep reading and waiting, my faithful readers, you are the ones who motivated me to keep writing… And Akashi and Momoi of course, lol. Also welcome to the series for **MRocks and **. I hope you guys enjoy this Red Mix Pink as much as we all do :)

**Disclaimer:** Kurobasu belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**Warning:** This is going to be the last chapters so don't expect something that is too extravagant. These only meant to be shots and prologues after all :)

**Part 3**

Little had Akashi Seijurou known about how Momoi Satsuki felt being with him at that moment. But he, obviously, felt very uncomfortable and annoyed. They shared the same unsorted problems, they didn't like each other at that moment - and yet they had to babysit together, her idea.

He had agreed though, because he was responsible, and it didn't feel right for him to leave the child in the office, especially when she cried every time one of them were away from her. He had no idea how in the world the child could consider both he and his manager as her parents.

"What do we do now?" He glanced to the pinknette besides him, hardly hiding the growl in his voice.

"Why do you ask me?" Momoi looked up at him and shot back.

"This is your idea," he stated straightly and clearly.

"You volunteered!" she protested.

See? They just left the office five minutes ago, stood near the elevator after that, and now they were arguing, again.

The child in Momoi's arms looked at them one by one confusedly. "Fight..? Noo.." she mumbled sadly.

Akashi noticed her reaction first. "It's okay, we aren't fighting," so he patted her head and forced a smile. "Lower your voice," he whispered to Momoi with a calmer tone.

Momoi, who felt guilty for snapping, had no choice but to nod and agree with him.

_Grucuukkk~ _

Suddenly, they heard a weird, grumbling sound from the child. In a second, their attention had returned to the kid, observing her carefully.

Akashi clearly had no idea what was going on, but thankfully, Momoi knew by now.

"I think she's hungry," she told him.

The red head resisted his urge to slap his own head. _Of course it's the voice from her tummy, you idiot, _he thought bitterly. "Okay, is there any restaurant with healthy menus around here?" he nodded at her.

Momoi's expression changed. "Just a minute, we can't take her there," she protested again.

"Why not?" Akashi asked back, confused.

"The menu will be too boring, and the mood in that restaurant will somehow be too serious," Momoi explained, and her explanation made no sense at all to his ears.

He thought about breaking her argument, but then she was right so far about the child; Momoi was the one who noticed that the child considered them as her parents, and the one who noticed that she was hungry. "So?" Teiko's captain sighed and decided to trust her, this time.

For the first time that day, Momoi smiled brightly at him, happy that he listened to her, and he felt his heart lighten a bit. Maybe he treated her too harshly after all. Just when she started moving, his arms had automatically reached for her shoulder, making her halt.

"What is it?" she inquired.

"She's heavy," he replied bluntly.

Momoi glanced to the smiling girl in her arms. "Well, just a little bit," she admitted and kissed the child's nose, earning a happy laughter from her.

"That's why I'm the one who should carry her," said Akashi as he carefully lifted the child from her grasp. The child was more than happy to be with him as she laughed harder and hugged his neck, making the point guard smile at her in return. But Momoi was shocked, she had no idea that he still cared about her wellbeing to some point. Well, it was Akashi Seijurou after all.

"This way," she chuckled and led the way after she regained her composure.

Akashi followed her, and five minutes later, they ended up in front of a suspicious looking restaurant with a big, yellow, 'M' letter in front of it, and a creepy clown as its mascot. Momoi brought them in, and soon his eyes widened as he scanned the menus.

"This is very unhealthy," he commented bitterly when they finally got their food and got great seats near the window. His eyes were watching both girls who sat in front of him with slight disapproval.

Momoi had bought herself a very large crispy chicken with one pack of rice and a packet of French fries which, all of them, she shared with the toddler. She also bought a coke for herself and a glass of chocolate milk for the kid, plus an ice cream for dessert.

"Yeah, but it's in a brighter mood and easier menu," the manager threw a piece of meat to her mouth and some fries. "Now, aaaaaaa~" after that she spooned the child with rice and chicken.

"Ammmmm," the little red head opened her mouth. Just a second later her mouth was full from the amount of food that Momoi gave her; she looked like a hamster. "Yum~" and yet she chewed them happily and asked for more after that, so Akashi couldn't protest.

"Oh, she's really cute!" Momoi touched the girl's nose and touched her cheek with her own. Akashi sighed, and she turned to him. "Is it okay? Aren't you hungry?" asked Momoi, as she looked in pity to what was in front of him.

A glass of water. "I rather starve than poison myself," Akashi answered flatly.

"Fine then, it's up to you," commented Momoi boredly.

He said nothing even though her previous act could have been considered as a mockery. He always knew that he was no fun with stuff like these. There was nothing to object, she was right. So he remained quiet until the Teiko manager finished her food with the pink eyed kid.

It seemed like the child somehow noticed her _dad_'s discomfort, so she tried to ease and cheer him a bit. "Dadda, aaa~" she spooned some ice cream and pointed it towards his mouth.

Akashi was surprised by how attentive she was. Even Momoi stopped eating the leftover for a while to witness the cute and cuddly scene in front of her. The pinknette was shocked and had to muffle her sigh when she saw Akashi open his mouth for the ice cream and swallow it whole.

"It's good," he praised as he looked the child, trying to please her. She laughed in happiness right after, and again, like when he saw Momoi's honest smile half an hour ago, his heart lightened. "Thank you, umm.."

"We should name her," Momoi suggested abruptly, and a bit pleadingly if I may add.

"She's not ours to name," Akashi facepalmed. Why would they name a child they didn't even know? Besides, like animals, it'd grow some attachment towards her.

"Momo," but of course, Momoi wouldn't listen to him.

"Eh?" Akashi observed her in disbelief.

"Momo.. It's cute," Momoi beamed brightly.

And just like it used to be, he had a soft spot to just let her be when her innocence took over like this. For example: the disaster on Valentine's Day, where he and the rest of the members didn't have the heart to tell her about how nasty and evil her hand made chocolates were, and when she jumped and almost choked him to death just because she saw an entire hallway blocked by frogs.

"Just don't involve me further in this matter," Akashi gave up and let out a sharp sigh.

Momoi clapped her hands in happiness, and watching her _mother_ being excited like that had made Momo pumped to reward her. "Mamma.. aaa~" she pointed her spoon to Momoi next.

"Ammm~" without a second thought, Momoi welcomed it eagerly and in a joking manner. "It's good, Momo," she patted Momo's head as she licked the small bit of ice cream that was left on her lips.

And Akashi, just couldn't restrain himself from teasing her. He was just a normal boy after all, and now he'd like to start a joke. No matter how unfunny it would be. "Did we just kiss?" he smirked.

He was right and totally pleased as he watched her cheeks tinted with a natural blush. "Don't tease me!" she scolded him and he laughed.

After that he returned his attention towards Momo who was playing with her spoon. "Let's go to a toy shop after this," he suggested afterwards, and his friend nodded in agreement.

So, after everything had settled, the three of them were going together to the toy shop. Akashi pulled a trolley as soon as they arrived, and put Momo at the small seat inside of it. Then he started pushing it around the store with Momoi walking beside him.

Momo looked very happy as her head scanned the room. There were many dolls around her and, basically, toys. There were many kids too, strolling around like her with their happy parents who walked closely together.

So Momo looked to her own parents who walked together but with some safe distance between them. She lured her hand and nudged Momoi's sweater.

"What is it, Momo?" asked Momoi as she bent down.

Momo caught her palm. "Mamma, dadda.." and put it upon Akashi's hand on the trolley handle.

"Eh?" said both of her parents as they stopped walking at the same time and looked at their united hands.

Akashi was the one who realized first that there were people who started to look at them and whisper to each other in disgust.

"Momo, no," Momoi blushed a bit and pulled her hand gruffly. Not only was she embarrassed, she actually still felt very upset towards Akashi and couldn't forget what he did that easily.

"No?" Momo looked at her confusedly.

"You might want to link her with someone else," Akashi scoffed and patted the kid's head, trying to ease the awkward situation. He understood how Momoi was feeling right then because he felt the same, although he was not as embarrassed.

So the stroll continued with peace. Though it only lasted for seven minutes.

"Again~" Momo caught Momoi's hand again and put it on top of Akashi's.

"No sweetheart, don't," this time, Momoi pulled her hand softer than before, trying not to confused her.

"Let's just look at the toys," and again, Akashi was in charge of lightening the mood.

But Momo was stubborn, she didn't give up and linked their hands for the third time that day.

"This!" she wailed in happiness as she looked at her parents' linked hands.

"I said no," this time, Momoi pulled her hand firmly away and scolded her a bit.

Momo scowled. "Ah, this," and tried to reach her hand again.

"Akashi-kun?" Momoi glanced to Akashi, asking for help.

Akashi sighed and massaged his own temple, thinking of a quick solution. "Fine, I'll take her around, keep your distance from us," he finally talked after a minute passed by.

"Don't you think she'll cry?" Momoi asked, worried. Meanwhile, Momo scowl was getting deeper, and the child had finally refused to look in their direction.

"No, I think she's comfortable enough to allow some distance between us, we've been together for more than an hour after all," Akashi shook his head and explained surely.

The manager didn't stay a word after that, waiting for Akashi to act first. So the Teiko captain strolled first, just a little distant from the pinknette. Momo didn't react, so Akashi looked back and nodded to Momoi who nodded back at him and started following them from behind.

"How is it Momo? Which one do you like?" the red head asked in a lighter tone when they finally reached the toddler section. He had some money with him and might have been able to afford her a doll. But the kid didn't answer, she was still scowling and looking at the toy's rack angrily. _She's sulking_, Akashi concluded and pulled over the trolley. "What's wrong, talk to me?" he said softly as he bent a bit towards her. Momo only spared him a glance before she finally looked back at the rack. "Momo, I'm not happy with your attitude right now, do you understand?" so Akashi straightened himself back and putted his hands on his hip, talking to her firmly.

Momo's gaze changed, she still wasn't looking at him but now she looked sad and lonely. "But I'm not happy too," she mumbled longingly.

Akashi was surprised, he never knew that a child could have so many emotions and expressed them in their own way, and the impact was..

So Akashi left her side quietly, she probably didn't even notice considering how her gaze was pinned down to the floor.

Momoi was looking at him confusedly as he closed the gap between them. "What are you doing?" she whispered harshly when he suddenly took her palm in his.

"Sushh," he exclaimed back and started dragging her to Momo. "Momo!" he called loudly, making her turn her head to them. "Dadda and Mamma, together, right?" the point guard smiled and lifted his and Momoi's linked hands to his shoulder's height.

It took a while for Momo to realize what was happening in front of her. But then the happiest smile had formed on her lips, "Yesh!" and she nodded in excitement.

Seeing her like that somehow made Momoi able to understand her more, and why Akashi had to do what he did right then. They should probably really put aside their fight for the moment, for the sake of this lonely child who missed her parents so badly.

Akashi let Momoi's hand go, then he moved to the trolley and jokingly rocked it. "Yippie! Dadda!" which earned a burst of laughter from Momo.

"Come here, Satsuki," after that, the boy looked at the girl beside him and lured his hand.

Momoi sighed. "Oh well," but she welcomed his hand and let him lead her to stand beside him very closely, before the trolley. Her hands gripped the handle nervously and hardly as she felt his arm circling around her shoulder. She blushed, again. She never had been this close to a boy before, even with her childhood friend, at least since fifth grade. And Akashi never did this before. Sure they hugged and were closer than the others, but that kind of contact often happened not on purpose. She wondered if he was feeling nervous too.

Meanwhile, Akashi was trying his best to put his hand carefully around her, wondering if he put them on the right place, without making her uncomfortable, he hoped. He never did this before, not with a girl. Yes she leaped into his arms, once, but that wasn't on purpose. Their most intimate contacts had their own limits; from wiping sweat to patting head only. Then suddenly, he was shocked when Momoi let one of her grips off the trolley and put it around his waist. Suddenly, his body froze, and he felt a tickling sensation in his belly that he only felt during the last seconds before a match was over.

"What is it?" Momoi asked confusedly when her friend didn't move at all.

"Nothing," somehow, Akashi succeeded in producing an answer.

Momo had watched them in pure joy larger than life itself, and she started gurgling and talking incoherently when they started strolling again as a group and , couldn't restrain her happiness.

"Relax," whispered Akashi as Momoi shifted uncomfortably under his arm.

"I'm good," Momoi said.

"Your shoulder is stiff," he still protested.

"Your waist is too," she shot back.

Annoyed, he glanced down to look at her while she looked up to stare at him with the same irritation. They were just watching each other's facial expression for a while, and didn't even say a thing. Then, Akashi had lost, the side of his lips curled up first, forming a smile, and soon Momoi mimicked his gesture. They spurted out laughing after that, and they didn't even know why, maybe because of his extremely furrowed brows and her ridiculously puffed cheek.

The mood had lightened, and as he pushed the trolley again, both him and Momoi walked with a far more enjoyable pace;, they even started talking about how the school went that day, and their limbs were not as stiff as five minutes ago. That was until both of them realized that Momo was pointing to the teddy bear section.

"So, have you decided, Momo?" Akashi left Momoi's side to walk towards the doll rack.

"Pink one.." Momo lured her arms to the pink medium sized fluffy teddy bear's direction.

"And the ribbon? To make it pretty," Momoi clasped her hands in front of her chest and asked cheerfully.

"With red!" Momo exclaimed at her excitingly.

"Then red it is," Momoi beamed and winked to Akashi's direction.

"Red it is," Akashi smiled back at her as he walked to the ribbon stands. Unfortunately, as he pulled the red silk with his fingers…

"My, my, my, have they no shame?" the whispers between some people who were watching them closely since Akashi and Momoi walked as a pair, began.

"Young women nowadays have no manners!" plus the disgusted look that they received all day, thanks to Momo's presence with them and her continual consistence at calling them dadda and mamma.

"Excuse me." Running out of patience, Akashi had finally confronted them. They flinched, astounded by his cold gaze and firm tone. "But I will really appreciate it if all of you don't comment on things you don't know about."

"Dadda scary.." whimpered Momo as she watched her _father_ walk back to the trolley.

"He's just joking with the old ladies, don't worry Momo," Momoi chuckled, calming her, and lifted her out from the trolley.

"O-old ladies?" exclaimed the ladies who Akashi talked to.

Momoi ignored them and let Akashi, who brought the doll and the ribbon with him, put his hand on her back and led her and Momo away from them. They headed to the cashier straight away.

"I can tell that they're really annoyed," Akashi smirked as he pulled out his wallet and paid for the toy.

"Well, they're annoying," Momoi scowled and shifted Momo in her arms.

"Good job," the captain complimented her jokingly.

"I sure did," and she huffed proudly.

Meanwhile, outside the shop, behind the stained glass of an Italian restaurant, five boys had been peeping on them curiously.

"Hey, this is good, right, ssu?" a relieved smile formed on Kise's lips.

"They… look like a real couple," Aomine pointed out the obvious. He had blinked confusedly and in disbelief for several times now, just from watching their captain and their manager.

Kuroko had been quiet since the scouting began, something had really been bothering his mind. "Don't you think that the child really resembles both of them?"

Murasakibara had soon looked at Momo closely after his words. "You're right.. Pink eyes, red hair.." he agreed with that dreamy tone of his.

Midorima brows furrowed. "She eerily looks like their real child," he added, amazed.

Now, the troublesome family had finally walked out from the store. Momo played with her new teddy bear and was back in Akashi's embrace while Momoi walked closely next to them.

"It's very crowded around here," Akashi eyes narrowed as he watched the group of people in front of them that had somehow multiplied like bunnies when they were shopping, upset. "Tuck your hand around my elbow, we can't be separated from each other," he then looked to his friend.

"Of course," Momoi nodded and did as he said. He had led the way after that, but still didn't know where to go. Maybe it was better for them to wait in the office from now on. "Hey, Akashi-kun, why don't we go outside? There's a water park right across the mall," but then Momoi suggested a better idea.

"Anywhere but here is fine," Akashi definitely approved.

So, with extra effort, the three of them had finally managed to get out. It was really packed inside the mall, so they were relieved to finally inhale the air outside.

Momo shouted in extreme happiness when Akashi had put her down in Water Park. She had immediately gone to chase the water that shot out continuously from bellow while Akashi sat down on the nearby bench, exhausted.

_This is somehow more tiring than our normal drills, especially mentally,_ he thought as he opened his blazer and loosened his tie.

"Come on Momo! I'll catch you," Momoi on the other hand, still looked bright as usual even though she was overheated just like him. She opened her cardigan, set it down next to Akashi, and started chasing Momo.

Momo let out a high pitched laughter as her _mother_ chased her through the jumping and twirling water. They played for a while, getting their clothes a bit soaked.

Akashi sighed and watched them in a serene manner, leaning back leisurely while his hands supported his form.

Momoi caught Momo and gave her a spin. "Dadda!" the little girl cried to him in pure happiness.

"No, Dadda don't like to be wet," Akashi shook his head. Momoi set Momo down, and the toddler had straightly ran to her dad, jumping and pulling his hand despite his ongoing protest. "Okay.." he finally gave up and Momo let his hand go, running back to Momoi. She bumped into Momoi, laughing, then turned her head towards Akashi and waved at him cheerfully. A grin formed on Akashi's lips, and he sprinted towards the little one. "Come here, you!"

"Run Momo, run!" Momoi exclaimed jokingly.

Momo did as her _mother_ said and ran as far as her tiny feet could. Akashi had easily chased her and caught her with his quick arms. "Got you!" he shouted and tickled her belly until she released another high pitch laughter.

"Akashi-kun!" he heard Momoi's voice so he turned around. "Think fast!" and he was caught off guard when she shot him with the spare water gun that the park staff put in the basket near the sink.

The manager laughed so hard until she almost fell since he could only close his eyes and spit out the water, thanks to Momo in his arms.

"Dadda's wet!" Momo pointed up and gurgled happily at him.

"Yes Momo, dadda's wet!" Momoi agreed and shot him again, getting her revenge. Well, she might be able to forgive him after this, he was so soaked right now after all, but only if he apologized too.

Akashi's eyes were probably closed, but he managed to set down Momo carefully, and after that he quickly made a run towards the team's manager. Momoi shrieked and stopped shooting at him, starting to dash away. But her opponent was the Teiko captain, and in no time he already caught up to her, hugging her waist and dragging her to the center of the park, where the shooting was fiercest and happened only every fifteen seconds.

"No, don't!" she begged and kicked around. But his grip was too strong, and without further delay, he successfully reached the exact spot he wanted.

"Oh come on, this was your idea to play around in the water," Akashi held her still and intended to run after that.

"No! Then we're going to get wet together!" but Momoi blocked him and seized his hand tightly.

Akashi tried to break free, but failed miserably. Without any warning, the water had successfully sprouted beneath them, drenching them without mercy. Momoi shrieked and held onto Akashi's arms tightly while the boy closed his eyes and busily spluttered out the water from his mouth.

He growled at her when the show had finished, but she snickered so hard and kindly removed the damp bangs that covered his wet face.

Finally, it was almost sunset now, and the teens and the toddler had stopped playing. After drying themselves with limited tools (Akashi's clean towel), the three of them were now lying on the grass at the side of the park.

"She's sleeping," Momoi whispered softly as she watched Momo who was sound asleep between the two of them. The kid had laid above her cardigan, which was now half wet too because Momo didn't dry her body completely.

"She must've been very exhausted," Akashi commented, he laid on his side and propped his elbow to support his head.

"Me too," Momoi sighed. "Actually, we need to find her dry clothes, fast, before she gets a cold."

"Agreed. But let's just lay here for another 3 minutes, and we'll go after that," Akashi nodded, enjoying the small break.

Momoi gave him a small smile. "Hey, captain," she called.

"Yes, manager?" he smirked back at her.

"Aren't we supposed to be fighting?" asked the pinknette calmly.

"Well, I thought both of us decided on a truce for the sake of this kid," the red head tilted his head teasingly.

Momoi scoffed. "A truce, huh?" and replayed his word.

His smirk grew wider, and when he was about to answer her, there was an incoming call to his cellphone.

"Yes?" he picked it up immediately, leaving Momoi to watch him in curiosity. "I see. We're at the park across the street. We'll be waiting," Akashi nodded a few minutes later, and finally ended the call. "Satsuki," he looked down to his manager again.

"Ngh?" she inquired.

"Momo's parents will be here any minute now, make yourself representable."

"Her parents..?" Momoi mumbled, she almost forgot about the real reason why Momo had ended up with them. She felt a pang in her heart, something sad, all of a sudden.

"Yeah," Akashi nodded slowly, noticing her surprised expression and the disbelief in her tone. He grabbed Momo and woke her up gently after that.

Momoi stood up and walked weakly to her bag. She didn't have any spare clothes with her, so the least she could do was comb her hair and tie them in a ponytail so that it looked tidy. Behind her, Akashi had started drying himself and Momo all over again.

"Sakurako!" finally, a woman showed up seven minutes later. Her hair was vibrant red, just like Momo's—or Sakurako. And Sakurako seemed to recognize her. The toddler broke free from Momoi's arms and ran towards the woman's embrace. "Oh my God, I was so worried!" said Sakurako's mother as she hugged her daughter. "Ah, are you the students who taking care of her?" she finally straightened herself after few minutes and smiled to Akashi and Momoi.

"Yes, I'm Momoi Satsuki, this is Akashi Seijurou," Momoi smiled back and bowed to her.

"It's nice meeting you," Akashi bowed to her too.

"I can't thank you enough," and in the end she bowed to both of them.

"I'm sorry but, what happened?" asked the captain after the formality finished, starting to feel upset towards this lady who had abandoned her child.

"Her father got a heart attack when we were shopping.. I brought him to the hospital as soon as I could, then I realized she was not beside me anymore," the lady explained sadly, making Akashi feel guilty afterwards.

"We're very sorry to hear that," said he, sympathizing.

"How is he now?" Momoi added, worried.

"He's stabile, but.. I thought I'd never see my daughter again," the lady smiled at her and hugged Sakurako again. "How can I ever repay you?" there were some tears in her eyes, happy tears. Both teens could see how much she was touched by their actions.

"Don't worry, we had a great time with her. She's a wonderful child," Akashi was the first one who snapped from that thought and shook his head.

"Yeah, she makes us happy, that's enough," Momoi nodded abruptly soon after, blushing.

Sakurako's mother exhaled in relief. "Okay then, thank you very much, I will never forget this and someday I'll repay you," she bowed at them one more time. "Come Saku, you have to say good bye to _onii-san _and _onee-san_," she then talked softly to Sakurako who was now very attached towards her.

Momoi thought that the little girl would not recognize her and Akashi again after that, especially her. But she was wrong. Sakurako turned her head to her, beaming brightly, and running to hug her and Akashi's thigh at the same time, making her parent stunned.

Momoi kneeled down and hugged her dearly. "Okay, Saku-chan, be a good girl and listen well to your mother, keep healthy and grow strong, okay?" she told her sweetly.

"Don't slip off again, it's not good," Akashi smiled at the kid gently and patted her head.

"Dadda.. Mamma.." said Sakurako as she laughed and exchanged glances with the two of them.

Momoi wanted to say another sentence, but she just froze. "We're going to miss you," fortunately, Akashi seemed to understand the situation and voiced her thoughts.

"You make a good couple. I'm sure that if you stick out 'till the end, one day, if you have a daughter, she'll look exactly like Saku," complimented the lady when Sakurako had finally gone back into her arms.

Both the captain and the manager had exchanged glances at the same time after hearing her words. None of them blushed. Akashi chuckled after that and Momoi giggled. They shared the same thought, though, that there was no way they were going to be a couple in the future, especially sharing the same daughter.

"Well then, farewell!"

"Tha tha!"

The mother and the child had finally walked away, hand in hand, waving to them cheerfully. And they waved back with a sad but relieved feeling.

"You're sad, aren't you?" commented Akashi as he turned back to gather his things on the bench.

"Yes, but I'm also happy that she found her mother. I hope her father is alright," Momoi followed his action and walked to her own bag. "One day, when I have a daughter, I'll name her Momo," she smiled happily as she put her half wet cardigan into her bag.

"I'm sure she'll be stubborn, just like you," Akashi sneered and lifted his bag to his shoulder.

"And I'm sure your daughter will be as arrogant as you," Momoi scowled and also wore her back pack.

"Do you want to bet?" he teased her more.

Momoi nodded surely. s"Sure. One day, let's see what each other's daughters will look like!" and beamed brightly at him.

Akashi snorted at her reaction. "Wear this, before you catch a cold," and, without warning, threw his blazer at her. "Don't leave us, okay?" he stifled his laughter when he watched Momoi catch it in surprise.

"Akashi.. kun?" Momoi stared at him in disbelief. She couldn't belief her eyes and her ears. A light blush tinted her cheeks. "I'm sorry that I made you upset. I guess that you're right in some way." In the end, she looked down to her shoes, and was the one who apologized. "Don't worry, I won't leave the team," after that she looked up to him again and smiled assuredly.

"Good," Akashi smirked. "You can still do the thing that made me mad though, just… next time you have to make sure that you're wearing training pants under your skirt every time you're going to shoot the ball before the match. I don't care if that's based on your enthusiasm or whatever. It'll served as a distraction to the other team, I don't want them to play less than 100%," and explained his solution to her, ending this ridiculous fight. She already apologized, so he needed to cut off some slack too.

"It's not my fault that they stared at my panties!" Momoi put her hands on her hip and yelled at him, upset. "But fine, I'll do it your way, since we finally reach an agreement," she added with a softer tone after that, while puffing her cheeks.

"Yeah, it's a win-win," Akashi crossed his arms, proud at his victory. Their victory, actually. It was their first fight, and he hoped there weren't going to be more fights in the future. He needed her, he knew that now.

Suddenly…

"SO THAT'S WHAT YOU'VE BEEN FIGHTING ABOUT!?" the rest of Kiseki No Sedai and Kuroko had finally jumped out from the bushes, revealing themselves, and confronted them angrily. Well, Aomine and Kise were the angriest, they were the ones who yelled the loudest.

Momoi blushed madly. "Dai-chan, Ki- What are you guys doing here?!" she blurted out confusedly.

"I knew it, nanodayo," the point guard sighed and fixed his glasses.

"At least the problem's solved, thanks to their daughter," said the center as he opened his lollipop package and put it whole in his mouth.

"I'm so happy that you're not going to quit, Momoi-san," while the phantom sixth man smiled in relief to their manager.

"E-even Tetsu-kun!?" Momoi used Akashi's blazer to hide her red face. She had no idea about what was going on today. It's too overwhelming for her. Did this mean they also heard about her _pantie_ problem?

"I told you, there's no way he was asking you out," Akashi glanced at her and chuckled.

"Hey!" again, Momoi slapped his arms for the second times today.

"Yes, Tetsuya, she'll stay with us, isn't that wonderful?" the point guard ignored her and smiled back to Kuroko. "Now.. Where do I have to start?" after that, his gaze had turned dark and he quickly shifted his glance to Aomine and Kise.

"W-WE'RE SORRYYYY!" both the small forward and the power forward were getting paler and yelling in fear as their captain started to make a run towards them.

Momoi sighed tiredly, ignoring the incoherent voices around her.

What a perfect end to a beautiful day.

**-End-**

So, how was it? Long isn't it? lol

Anyway, **I'm sorry if it's not quite to your expectation**. To tell you the truth I had more fluff in mind; like putting them in a house together for one night, and a steamy bath… Okay the last one was a bit pervert. But then I thought that it wouldn't match up well with the plot because the progress will be too fast and I'm afraid that it's going to be so out of their character. So I canceled it. Again, I'm deeply apologized.

Please don't forget to review and **please read the additional info on the next chapter since it'll decide the future of Red Mix Pink series.**


	4. Additional info

**A/N:** Hi guys, I'm sorry that I have to take a bit more of your time to read this additional info.

I just wanted to ask of **what you think if I post one or two chapters of Red Mix Pink as an intermezzo**, and after that I'll continue with the shot(s)? I'm thinking of doing this because many of you are curious about what _**RMP**_ looks like, so I think I can give you a little sneak peak about the main project. But if you think it'll ruin everything, and the whole other reasons why I shouldn't post it then please tell me :D

If you're wondering around about **when will the prologue(s) of RMP will be finished**, well.. there's still 4 of them that awaits you before you can finally enjoy the main project. If you can be patient enough then you can wait and the wait will probably worth it, and if you're not then I'll post it. I'll only post it if the majority vote wants me to post it. So come on, tell me what you think! **I'll wait a week from today.**

Also, I'm thinking about **opening a drawing commission**. Maybe later I'm going to draw AkaMomo and put it on my gallery, I'll tell you if I do that. If you're interested with the drawing commission, then please note me and I'll tell you more in the pm. I can only draw people though, lol. And some animals, I guess. I had some experiences in drawing dogs, cats, and wolf. I also don't mind to draw yaoi and yuri as long as it's not R18+. Other than that.. we'll see, that depends on your request. But I certainly, can't draw mecha, so don't even think about it. Lol. My signature style is the bright and sweet color that'll hurt your eyes -_- and I always do the lineart manually, scanned it, and draw it again with my mouse in SAI. So really, it's a mouse drawing and it's a lot of work. Please feel free to visit my gallery in deviantart, it's the same id like in here; **d-for-duchess.**

**Have a great day and thank you for reading this! ROCK ON! :D**


End file.
